


Recover

by Walkyria



Category: f(x)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkyria/pseuds/Walkyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will be times that every day life will merge with your past and with your memories and feelings. There’s no need to fear that, kid. Just go with the flow and remember that although you’re trying to have a normal happy life like everyone else, you don’t need to be smiling 24/7. You just need to accept you’re a human with weaknesses and resistances and then in the end of the day, you’ll be able to rest your head in the pillow without regrets."</p><p>I smiled looking around, watching Sulli make braids in Victoria’s hair while she was still ordering our dinner; Luna looking at me with her lively eyes, despite all the sadness in her face, because she knew that giving in  and losing herself in the pain and despair wasn’t a path worth crossing. We will always support each other, in any hard time life may give us. We might be young, but we’re strong. I learned that it doesn’t matter how destroyed your soul is; as long as you want to fight for your life, you deserve to be happy.</p><p>*Also posted in AFF, same username. Summary here is not complete, due to character limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey everyone!  
> This is the first time I'm posting anything here. I hope you guys like it.  
> Just some crazy ideas I had a couple weeks ago  
> Anyway, enjoy, anyone who will read (:

The beautiful doctor smiled, taking a look at the papers in her hands. “Well then, Amber, looks like you’re pretty good” she announced, eyeing the ginger girl sitting in the chair. “Congratulations” her smile went bigger.

“Thank you, Doc” she got up, hugging her. Amber was always so touchy with everyone. That wasn’t a single person in that hospital she didn’t hug in the past years. “I can go back? I mean, go back to my friends? They’ve been waiting for me” she asked, a little afraid she might not go.

“Of course you can” the blond woman nodded “Just remember, you need to take this medicine I gave you for the rest of your life, and you must not forget to take it, never” she advised, raising a finger “Otherwise you’ll be highly susceptible of having a fit if you’re exposed to a trigger situation. Since we couldn’t figure out what might trigger traumatic memories on you, you’ll be safer taking these. And you have to continue your treatment there. So be careful, ok?”

“Yes, ma’am” Amber firmly nodded, pretending to be a soldier, and then giggling.

“Other than that, you’ll be able to have a normal life, just like the rest of your friends” the woman smiled, holding the girl’s hands into hers. Amber would probably never understand how brave and full of life she was. How many people with her past would be here now, saying goodbye forever to a psychological clinic because she wanted to go back to life? The doctor never met such an amazing girl before.

“I’ll never forget what you did for me Big-So” Amber said, with her eyes full of tears “I’m forever grateful for all the help”

“I wish all the people I love would be so helpful like you Am” the woman sighed, whipping a tear away of the girl’s face. “You promise me one thing?”

“Anything” the younger one nodded, looking her in the eyes.

“Promise me that if you find anyone that needs help, you’ll do something for him. Promise me you’ll help people who need aid” she requested, looking deeply in the dark brown eyes “Maybe you’ll be able to help people that I can’t reach. Promise?”

“I promise. I love you, Big-So” she hugged the doctor again, tears falling from the both girl’s eyes “I’ll miss you. Call me, when you have the time?” she pleaded, never letting the blond go.

“I’ll be in touch, sweetie. Goodbye”


	2. Jacket

“Damn” I mumbled, looking at the black screen of my phone. Of course the battery would run out just now, when I need someone to pick me up. And of course the world would be falling apart from the clouds when it was becoming dark. Life hates me in every level, everyone knows that. “Don’t tell me I forgot my umbrella as well” I said, looking inside my bag “Thank God I brought you, beautiful thing” my smile could not be bigger. At least no one loved me more than myself. With my umbrella open, time to walk to the street and try to catch a cab there. “Taxi!!” I yelled to the yellow car passing by, trying to signal with my hand” the car passed by totally ignoring me. Figures. I had to try three times before a good soul stopped for me. I was about to knock on the passenger window and ask to the driver to open the trunk for me, when the back door opened. 

“Here, let me help you” a tall guy said, picking one of my luggage’s bag, without even saying nothing more.

“Hey!” I said, trying to stop him “ Wait, Mr. If you’re in the cab, I cannot go in”

“Why not?” He asked, turning around after putting the big bag on the trunk “It’s just me, we can share the fee, if you don’t mind” he signaled for me to give him the other two bags.

“Let me help you then” I hurriedly put my umbrella up his head “You got all wet, I’m sorry” he was looking like a drenched little chicken, so cute, makes me wanna laugh.

“Thank you” he smiled “Alright, let’s get in the car” I opened the door and let him go in first. “Where are you headed?” he turned his head to me.

“Ahm… just a minute” I put my hand on my pocket, and found a piece of paper. “Here” I gave it to him.

“You got to be kidding” he smiled, putting the paper on his navy blue jacket pocket “You can on, Mr.” he said to the driver.

“What? I’m not kidding, I want to go to this place” I eyed him, he was rubbing his hands.

“It’s ok” he chuckled “I live at this building too, I’m going there”

“Oh. Wow” I blinked. Talk about fate, huh? Then I remembered he was totally drenched “Here” I handed him my jeans jacket “You could catch a cold”

“There’s no need, sir, I’m fine. We’re almost there anyways” He refused, looking at the window. His blonde hair was dripping on his shoulders, water rolling down his neck.

“You sure? It would be my fault you know” I said, still offering my jacket to him.

“You’re so small it won’t fit on me anyways” he smiled, taking a look at me “I’m just fine, really”

“Okay…” I dressed again. Even his jeans were soaked, his mouth was losing its color “Well, what’s your name?” I asked, having his attention.

“Henry”

“Henry? You’re not Korean, are you?”

“No, I’m Chinese-Canadian.” He said smiling again “And you?”

“Amber” he turned his eyes on me, eyebrows furrowed. I pleated my nose “Taiwanese-American” I offered to a handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Amber” He took it, shaking a bit “You tricked me, you know that?” he chuckled.

“Tricked? How?” I pulled my hand back.

“I thought you were a guy” he laughed.

“Oh, this” I laughed along “You’re not alone actually. I trick everyone” he laughed more.

“Oh, we’re here” he said, looking at the window again, as the car stopped “How much?” he asked the driver.

“4500 yen, sir” the old man said.

“Let me pay half” I opened my purse again, picking the money “ Here…”

“Thank you sir” he smiled, and I got off the car to take my luggage out, while Henry was still paying his part.

Why did I have to bring all these? I didn’t even know I had so many things. I was crossing two bags in my shoulders, when Henry showed up again, taking the two suitcases in his hands.

“The elevator is broken” he said, closing the trunk “Which floor are you going?” he asked, opening the gate so we could enter the building.

“Sixth” I let out a sigh, making him laugh “Well, I guess having you to share a taxi with me was good enough, right?” I smiled “Let’s go in for once, we’re getting all wet”.

Twelve levels of staircase and here we are, door number 63. We dropped everything on the ground, panting like hell. “Thanks, man” I said, trying to catch my breath “I owe you… big time”.

“Yeah…” he nodded “I’ll remember… to charge for this” he chuckled, still panting.

“Wanna come in?”

“No, thanks. I need a hot shower now, and I need to make some stuff at home” he said, scratching the back of his neck “ But I live right there” he pointed to the door with the number 66 “I’ll pass by later to check if you need any help, ‘kay? See ya” he waved, stepping away.

“Bye, thank you again” I smiled.

Well, time to knock. Since I wanted to make a surprise, I didn’t call to say I was coming back. I planned to tell when I was on the airport, but then my battery died. I hope that someone’s home, I’m freezing. I knocked twice, just before hearing a super thunder. Yep, it’s official. The end of the world is today. At least I’m home now.

“Comin’!” a voice said, and I heard someone running before the door opens “Hyung! Oh my God, you finally came!” a long brown haired girl squealed, jumping in my arms “I missed you so much!”

“Ssul!” I smiled, squeezing her in a tight hug “What happened to you, why are you so tall?” I said, stepping back to take a better look at her. She was about 4 inches taller than me “What did you do to my baby?”

“I’m your giant baby now, hyung” she giggled. “Come on in, let me help you with your luggage” her hands pulled the heavy bags.

“Where’s Victoria?” I asked, stepping on the living room and closing the door.

“She’s in the shower, in her room. She’ll be so happy to see you came back” Sulli said, putting everything in a corner “Have a seat, I’ll make some tea”

“Ok” I said. Yeah, just looking at this living room can give me an idea of how long I’ve been gone. It’s been what, three, four years? Wait, it’s been five. Five years and everything’s changed. Not a single piece of furniture is the same here. The couch, if I remember well, was just an old sofa falling apart, with some patchwork here and there, to keep it from swallowing us inside it. Now there were three beautiful couches, covered with a beautiful red soft fabric. And there was even a small table on the center, in front of a HUGE TV. I mean, the thing was bigger than me. I took off my jacket, and sat down, just when Sulli came out of the kitchen.

“What are you daydreaming about, huh?” she said, putting the tea on the table, sitting next to me.

“I was just noticing that things look better now, for you and Vic” I said, picking up my cup and sipping the hot drink “So, how are you guys?”

“We’re doing great” she sipped her tea as well “I got a part time job two years ago at a groceries store and Vic was promoted last year”

“Wow, that’s awesome!” I smiled. These two went through bad pieces together. Gladly, things are finally working out for them now “And what about the college? Did you get in?”

“No” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Why not?” I put my cup back on the table.

“Because she’s too smart for college” another voice said, behind us.

“Vic unnie!” I jumped from the couch, reaching her to a hug. She was still the same, her black hair falling down her back, longer than I remember and even though she was not wearing her bangs anymore, she didn’t age a single year.

“Amber, sweetie” she patted my head, smiling “We missed you, you know that?” she said, putting her hands on her waist, pretending to be mad at me.

“Sorry it took me so long” I apologized “I didn’t want to come until I was sure I was ok” I let her go “At least I’m staying forever now” I smiled, looking at Sulli.

“Are you serious?!” she flipped, getting up too.

“Yeah” I grinned, while she clapped her hands, an old habit she has.

“You’re moving back in, right?” Victoria asked, eyeing me “Your room is still vacant” I smiled. They waited for me all these years. My heart throbbed a little. I missed them so much back in the US.

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s ok for you guys to have me here?”

“Why not?” Victoria said, looking at Sulli “We want to help you, Am. They always say friends do help a lot in these situations, right?” She put her arms around my shoulders “Don’t you dare find somewhere else to live, young lady” her fake death glare hit me.

“Well, if you insist” I said, mocking them, making the two laugh. But inside me this warm feeling was making my eyes burn. They’re all the family I have left in the world.

“We’re gonna go shopping together, hyung” Sulli chanted, messing my hair “I’m gonna dress you up, you fashion terrorist” she said, pointing a finger at me. Victoria laughed more.

“Whaat? What’s wrong with my clothes?” I asked, taking a look at myself. I like to be comfy with my clothes, so let’s say been fashion is not the top of my priorities. But I wasn’t expecting to be called fashion terrorist.

“Really, Amber?” Victoria said, still laughing her ass off “Where’d you get these, for God’s sake?” she pinched my black box t-shirt, as if she was afraid to touch it “And this?” her finger pointed to my baggy grey pants “You look like a teenage boy, missy” she sighed, pretending to be a mad mother again.

“A handsome one, of course” Sulli said, referring to my androgyny “But still a teenage boy” she chuckled.

“Girls” I sighed, rolling my eyes. They giggled “Ok, ok…As long as you don’t put me in skirts, Ssul, you can make me your mannequin” I pinched her cheeks.

“You know I’ll never do this” she said, becoming suddenly serious, looking me in the eyes “I know how you fee-

Another knock at the door interrupted us.

“Who might it be?” Victoria said “We’re not waiting anyone else”

“Oh, it might be Henry” I said, running to the door “He said he would pass by later”

“Who’s Henry?” Ssul asked, tying her brown strands in a bun.

“He lives across the hall” I said, opening the door “Hey, dude, come i-

A girl jumped in my arms, crying like a baby. She was totally drenched; her body was cold like ice. “What the…” I muttered, taken by surprise. She clenched her fingers in my clothes, making me all wet as well.

“Oh, my god, Luna!” Victoria ran to us, trying to take her off me, hugging her “What happened, honey? Why are you crying like this?” she asked, looking dead worried.

“Sunyoungie, please, calm down” Sulli said, kneeling beside her. But she didn’t stop sobbing.

“I…. lost him unnie…” she cried, holding Victoria’s arms.

“Who? What happened sweetie?” she asked.

“He was cheating on me” she said, covering her face. Sulli caressed her hair, a sad look in her eyes.

“We’ll beat him up, don’t worry, Sunyoungie” she said.

“N-no…” the girl raised her head, looking at them “The baby. He killed the baby!”

 

 


End file.
